E-5: Paranormal Chaos
Warning (Tip): If you intend to get any collectibles during this mission (Boo included), you must get them before going out to the Terrace, as, after that point, time will be a precious item. The mission "E-5: Paranormal Chaos" is the fifth mission of the Treacherous Mansion, and probably the most difficult mission in Luigi's Mansion 2. It functions much like the five other bonus missions where Luigi must capture a large amount of ghosts in a certain period of time. But here, though, the time has a limit: if too many ghosts get in the mansion, it will be game over as the dimension is meant to collapse upon itself. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "I'm getting strange paranormal readings on the Terrace. We'd better send you in to inspect the place." Starting Dialogue "Luigi! I can't tell if this is good news or bad news... But after you defeated Big Boo, the Parascope detected a radical new signal... It indicates something I've never seen before - a distortion in the very fabric of our dimension!" "To put it simply - a portal, Luigi! A paranormal portal on the Terrace!" "I'd wager that the final Dark Moon piece is hidden beyond that portal, and that's why we haven't found it! And I'd bet my glasses that you'll find Mario's painting and King Boo in there too! Now, entering a paranormal portal is EXTREMELY dangerous, but, Luigi, we don't have a choice! Be careful, young feller. The future of Evershade Valley is in your hands!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * Reach the Terrace, and discover the source of the strong paranormal signal. * King Boo has sent a horde of ghosts to start a paranormal riot. Capture all of the ghosts before they become too powerful to be stopped! Other Goals * Inspect the Terrace. * Capture all the ghosts, before it's too late! ** Nautical Exhibit ** Space Exhibit ** Jungle Exhibit ** Ancient Exhibit ** Ice Age Exhibit ** Dark Age Exhibit ** Kitchen ** Restrooms ** Terrace Story Get any collectibles you need to get, and then head up to the Terrace. When he enters, Luigi will see King Boo open the portal. He will fly in, and tons of ghosts will start popping out. E. Gadd calls with crucial information: "CRIMINY! The paranormal levels just shot through the roof! This is really serious, Luigi. The portal will have to wait. If we don't reduce the paranormality, our dimension could collapse upon itself! I'll update your map with the ghosts' locations. Look lively, youngster! As Luigi starts this challenge, he'll need to have a strategy. On the map, rooms will be colored red, yellow, and green, with red rooms being the closest to the paranormal limit. It is critical that Luigi go for red room first, then yellwo rooms, then green. On the goals screen, there is a meter next to each room, which functions the same way. Luigi should also use the E-Gates he's activated to move around, as it'll be much quicker than walking. Unlike the bonus missions, the ghosts here are always the same. The ghosts are listed off here (as well as the recommended order): Nautical Exhibit: Slammer x2, Strong Slammer x2. Space Exhibit: Strong Greenie x3, Strong Greenie (with a blue Paranormal Shield) x2. Jungle Exhibit: Strong Gobber x1. Ice Age Exhibit: Strong Sneaker x3. Ancient Exhibit: Mummy Greenie x2, Strong Greenie x2 (remember that Greenies can create sandstorms in the sand). Dark Age Exhibit: Strong Greenie (with a sword and shield) x4. Kitchen: Strong Hider x3. Bathrooms (enter the right-most door): Small Creeper x2, Creeper x1. Terrace: Strong Greenie x4, Strong Greenie (with a blue Paranormal Shield) x2, Strong Greenie (with a green Paranormal Shield) x2, Strong Greenie (with a bucket) x1, Mummy Greenie x2, Slammer x3, Strong Slammer x1, Strong Sneaker x2, Strong Greenie (with a red Paranormal Shield) x1, small Creeper x3, Strong Gobber x1, Strong Greenie (with a sword and shield) x2. After capturing every ghost, E. Gadd calls one last time: "Luigi! You've done it again! You're a ghost-catching artist, son! And the Poltergust 5000 is your paintbrush! Which, by the way, must be jam-packed with ghosts! Let's unload it before you go through that creepy portal." With that, Luigi ends this action-packed mission. After Mission Dialogue "Phew! I wasn't sure you were going to make it, youngster! That may have been your toughest challenge so far. Great job capturing those ghosts." "King Boo must have flipped out when we defeated Big Boo, so he sent a horde of ghosts to stop us! But by doing so, he showed us exactly how to get to him! Ho ho! That's right, sonny - the paranormal portal. It's still open! But we've gotta hurry - who knows when he'll close it! King Boo, wherever you are, your days are numbered! Ho ho! Right, Luigi?" Videos Trivia * The Hider, Gobber, and Sneaker are the only common ghosts not fought here. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:E-5: Paranormal Chaos